redemptionfandomcom-20200214-history
Based on Prophecy
An enhancement is based on prophecy if it references the statement or fulfillment of a prophecy in the Bible. Cards that refer to Enhancements Based on Prophecy *Book of Nathan (Pa) *Prophecy of Eldad & Medad (Pa) Enhancements Based on Prophecy Good *Abraham’s Descendant (Di) *Angelic Guidance (Ap) *Angelic Guidance (I) *Angelic News (Ap) *Angelic News (I) *Arrow of Deliverance (Pr) *Authority of Peter (Ap) *Authority of Peter (I) *Backward Shadow (Ki) *Baggage (Pr) *Balm of Gilead (B) *Balm of Gilead (D) *Balm of Gilead (UL) *Battle Axe (Ki) *Battle Axe (UL) *Battle Axe (Wa) *Battle Cry (Pa) *Benedictus (Di) *Birth Foretold (Di) *Blessings for Obedience (Pi) *Book of Gad the Seer (F) *Burning Censer (C) *Burning Censer (FF) *Charred Vine (Pr) *Compassion of Jeremiah (UL) *Conqueror over Death (Ki) *Courage (UL) *Courage (Wa) *Cup of Wrath (Pr) *Death of Firstborn (Pa) *Deception Exposed (Ap) *Destruction of Babylon (Ki) *Drawn Sword (FF2) *Drawn Sword (Pr) *Endurance (UL) *Eve’s Descendant (Di) *Ezekiel’s Stick (UL) *Faithfulness of Ananias (Ap) *Fire, Smoke, and Sulfur (FF) *Forest Fire (FF2) *Forest Fire (Pr) *Fountains of Living Water (E) *Furnace of God’s Wrath (Pr) *Gabriel meets Zecharias (FF) *Gathering of Angels (Wa) *Glittering Sword (Ki) *Glittering Sword (Wa) *Golden Lamp Stand (Pr) *Grapes of Wrath (TP) *Habakkuk Stands Watch (TP) *Hammer of God (Pr) *Healing (UL) *Highway (Pr) *Holy Ground (F) *Iron Pan (Pr) *Job’s Faith (Di) *Lamb’s Righteousness (D) *Lamplight (F) *Leaves for Healing (UL) *Lion Dwelling with the Calf (Pr) *Measuring Line (Pr) *Might of Angels (Wa) *Mountain of God (Pr) *Numerous as the Stars (FF) *Plague of Blood (Pa) *Plague of Boils (G) *Plague of Flies (P) *Plague of Flies (UL) *Plague of Frogs (G) *Plague of Hail (G) *Plague of Lice (G) *Potter and the Clay (Pr) *Put to Flight (Ki) *Put to Flight (Wa) *Razor (FF2) *Razor (Pr) *Repentance (UL) *Resurrection (Pi) *Resurrection (Wa) *River Flowing From the Temple (Pr) *Rod of Iron (UL) *Rod of Iron (Wa) *Search (C) *Seven Years of Famine (FF2) *Seven Years of Plenty (FF2) *Shadow of Death (Ki) *Shadow of Death (Wa) *Siegeworks (FF2) *Sound the Alarm (A) *Sound the Alarm (C) *Sound the Alarm (UL) *Split Altar (P) *Steadfastness of Peter (A) *Steadfastness of Peter (C) *Steadfastness of Peter (UL) *Stone Cut without Hands (Pr) *Strength (B) *Strength (D) *Strength (UL) *Swords into Plowshares (RA) *The Battle is the Lord’s (FF) *The Book of Life (Wa) *The Branch (Pr) *The Fifth Seal (E) *The Fifth Trumpet (Wa) *The First Seal (Wa) *The First Trumpet (Wa) *The Fourth Seal (E) *The Fourth Trumpet (Wa) *The Lord Fights for You (RA) *The Second Seal (Wa) *The Second Trumpet (Wa) *The Seventh Seal (E) *Seventh Trumpet (E) *The Seventh Trumpet (Wa) *The Sixth Seal (E) *The Sixth Trumpet (Wa) *The Third Seal (Wa) *The Third Trumpet (Wa) *The Vineyard (Pr) *Truthfulness of Nathan (UL) *Two Olive Branches (Pr) *Valley of Dry Bones (Pr) *Vengeance of Eternal Fire (Ap) *Visions (FF) *Visions of Iddo the Seer (Ki) *Wall of Fire (Pr) *War in Heaven (E) *Wheel within a Wheel (Pr) Evil *Axe (TP) *Drawn Sword (FF2) *Following Demons (RA) *Forest Fire (FF2) *Head of Gold (FF) *Nebuchadnezzar’s Dream (FF) *Razor (FF2) *Seven Years of Famine (FF2) *Seven Years of Plenty (FF2) *Siegeworks (Pa) *Siegeworks (FF2) Category:Identifier